


Risk

by roseslotusvioletiris



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslotusvioletiris/pseuds/roseslotusvioletiris
Summary: After an unwelcomed and unwanted surprise at her apartment, Hailey crashes at Jay’s.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Risk

“Hey, Rojas, how was your day off— Ah!” Hailey was a few steps inside her apartment when she noticed the sight in front of her. It was Rojas and Atwater, completely naked in the middle of her living room. 

Besides the fact she was shocked to see the two of them having sex, it being right in front of her in her open apartment was even more appalling. “What the hell?!” She yelled, slapping her hands over her face, while also closing her eyes for good measure. Extra precautions needed to be taken as she did not want to take any chances at experiences that dreadful sight ever again. 

“Hailey! I’m so sorry!” Rojas at least had the decency to sound abashed, but it didn’t make up for the fact she wasn’t doing this in the privacy of her room. 

“You have a bedroom, Rojas!” Hailey took a step back with one arm reached out behind her trying to find the doorknob. 

“I know! We just got carried away—“

“Just... go into your room now.” Hailey turned around after she found the door knob and quickly opened the door, eager to get out of her apartment.

“Hailey, you don’t have to leave!” Rojas protested. Hailey could hear Atwater whispering, but he was too quiet for her to be able to decipher what he was saying. She bet he was not agreeing with Rojas though. 

“Vanessa.” Hailey used Rojas’ first name to show that she really meant what she was saying. They both became silent. “I can’t stay here because I both have the urge to throw up and clean everything in sight right now. So it’s best if I leave.” 

“Um, yeah I get what you mean. If you want though, you can pack a bag—“

Nope. Hailey was not going to do that. The faster she got out of the apartment the better. Besides, she always kept a spare bag in her car. 

“Don’t do anything on my table!” She yelled before shutting the door behind her. She let out a breath of relief now that she was no longer in the same room as Atwater and Rojas, but as soon as it faded she realized she had no idea where to go. 

Jay would be the best bet, and the place she would be the most comfortable. In the back of her mind she wondered if he was in the same situation as Rojas, having a woman over at his place. The thought made her stomach twist unpleasantly. 

She ignored it, as she has been for what it seemed like months now. While she felt reluctant to call him, she did it anyways, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her contacts. 

She pressed down on ‘Jay Halstead’, and put her phone up to her ear. As it rang, she started to walk to her car, pulling her keys out of her purse with her free hand. If Jay was busy for some reason, she’d just have to find another place to stay for the night. Because her place was not an option. 

She was unlocking her door when Jay finally picked up. “Hello?” He said, thankfully not sounding like he just woke up. However, he did seem tired.

“Hey Jay,” Hailey couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his voice. They only saw each other a few hours ago, but somehow she could never get enough of him. Which was good, since they spent so much time together as both partners and friends. “Can I stop over?”

“Sure.” If he was wondering why, he didn’t say anything. 

She reworded herself. “I mean, stay overnight. It’s a long story—“

“Hailey, you wouldn’t come over for no good reason.” Jay interrupted her. “It’s fine.” 

“You don’t have anyone over too, right?” She joked, thinking of Rojas and Atwater, but it fell flat on the other side. 

“Uh, what?” 

Hailey sighed, realizing the joke went over his head. It was really too late for the both of them. They had a late night and will be having an early morning wake up tomorrow too. “I’ll explain when I get at your place.” She explained, starting up her car. 

They both said their goodbyes, as Hailey started to drive. She threw her phone onto the passenger seat and focused on the road in front of her. 

—————

She was at his door for barely a moment before it swung open. Jay looked down at her, a beer in his hands. 

Hailey barely got out a hello before he shoved the drink in her hand, and put her bag over his shoulder. “Thought you needed it.” He called over his shoulder as he was walking back into his apartment. She followed him, taking a swing of her beer as she went. 

Once the bottle left her lips she let out a loud sigh. Alcohol was a welcoming sight, but still didn’t wipe away the disgusting events she had witnessed. “I’m going to need a lot of these to clear my mind of what I just saw.” She moaned, collapsing down on a chair and taking another sip. 

His hand reached out and tried to grab her drink, but she was quicker and kept it out of his grasp. “That’s concerning.” 

She rolled her eyes. Once he heard why she was acting like this he would understand. “I walked into my apartment and saw Rojas and Atwater, completely naked, having sex.” Just saying it aloud made her want to gag, so instead she had more of her beer. 

Across from her, Jay was silent. He was taken aback, no doubt, as he would have had a snarky quip if not. Either way, it almost made the whole experience worth it for Hailey because seeing Jay speechless was incredibly amusing. 

“I feel obligated to give you all the alcohol you want now.” He said, still looking shocked and now quite disturbed. “I did not need that image in my brain.” 

“We’re partners, Jay. We have to go through it together.” She said mournfully, reaching across the island to mockingly pat his shoulder. “Why else did you think I came here?” 

Unbeknownst to her, the question entered them into uncomfortable territory. Territory they tried to avoid at all costs, in order to keep everything the same, their partnership and friendship, instead of risking it all. 

Silence transpired. Hailey searched through her mind for words, to say anything to get them out of this awkwardness. The fear of these situations were never of not finding something to say, but saying what they have been hiding for so long. 

Jay finally found his words, to Hailey’s relief. “Free alcohol.” He said with a grin, raising his glass. 

She saw how his eyes flickered down to her lips before he spoke. But like they both always did, ignored the action. “Free alcohol.” She echoed, clinking their drinks together. 

Hailey thought that was that, but Jay’s face became serious again. “You don’t ever need a reason to come here, you know that right? This door,” He gestured with his head towards the door. “is always open.” 

“Same to you.” Her voice cracked a little as she spoke. “Well, you probably shouldn’t without at least a heads up to Rojas.” She added with a roll of her eyes.

“And you?” His fingers were fidgeting against the side of the counter, but the cocky grin on his face showed a different story. 

“Hm?” She wasn’t sure what he meant. Which of course meant giving into his bait. 

She would never admit it to him, but she enjoyed his shit-stirring. She enjoyed anything that made him feel light and happy and not trapped in his demons. 

“Will I need a heads up from you? I really don’t want to see Adam’s bare ass—“

Months ago she wouldn’t have had appreciated a joke of this nature, but her and Adam have moved on completely. Honestly, sometimes she forgot she dated the guy. Still, she wasn’t expecting those words to come out of Jay’s mouth. 

“I’m happily single, thank you.” She loudly interrupted, so she didn’t have to listen to whatever Jay said next. Happily single. Did she just say that? 

She pushed onwards with the conversation, knowing full well she could play too. “And what about you then?” She countered back, as Jay rose an eyebrow as if to say ‘bring it on’. “You won’t have any drug users over?” 

Jay, who was taking a sip of his beer, choked on his drink at that comment. “Touché.” He said with a chuckle. “You’re always one upping me, Upton.” 

Some alcohol still remained on his face from him choking on it. More specifically, his bottom lip. He seemed to realize it, because the tip of his tongue came out of his mouth to swipe it away. Her mind begun to wonder further, if she could still taste the alcohol on his lips—

“Hailey?” 

The sound of Jay’s voice jolted her back to earth. “Hm?” She made a noise of acknowledgement, not trusting herself with words. 

Somehow, her partner took her behavior to mean something else entirely. “Are you tired?” He scratched the back of his head, looking guilty now. “I didn’t mean to keep you up..” 

Hailey could barely constrain herself from making a face. It truly amazed her how clueless Jay could be at times. 

But it was a good diversion, not to mention half-true as she was tired, so she took it. “Yeah, I’m sorry.” She rubbed her eyes for good measure. “It’s been a long day.” 

“Don’t I know it.” Jay got up and walked around the counter, heading towards the hallway. “Let me grab some sheets and blankets.” He said, reaching out to briefly touch her shoulder before he walked away. 

Once he was gone, Hailey let out a soft groan and downed the rest of her beer. She didn’t know how much more of this dancing around she could take. 

She got up herself, reaching for her bag against the bottom of the chair. “Everything’s good how it is, Hailey,” She told herself as she headed towards the bathroom to get changed. “Don’t screw anything up.” 

Work and Jay were too important for her to risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Insight for me having Jay think she’s tired: Jay didn’t really think she was tired, he was having the same kind of thoughts too and just put an end to it! 
> 
> Jay and Hailey’s dynamic is oh so interesting and I love writing them as highly attracted to each other but too scared to act! Anyways, as always I don’t own a thing!


End file.
